


The Three who Lived

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Series: The Three Who lived [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AHH, Crying, F/F, Feels, H E L P, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Skele Cat, Skele Dog, Skele Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: The Multiverse section #47a9 was collapsing, and insode layer Underswap #3a and Underfell #4d.The Blue and Red from the two collapsing and they planned that it would be better if their kids lived and not them.Astrik:12Jazz:5Forte:5





	1. The Begging of The End

Blue sighed as he placed Forte in his seat in the ship. He stood up and looked over to Red. He smiled and gestured him over, in his hands were toys, food, and little things from the three children's parents.

The part of the multiverse where Underswap and Underfell were was falling apart. Red and Blue decided that it would be better for their children to make it instead of them

Astrik geared up, reaching for Blue who bent down and hugged him, then Jazzy, And then Forte. Red did the same. 

"Astrik..Jazz..Forte.. always remember that mommy and daddy love you oh so very much and will miss you every moment your gone.." Blue said, taking off his gloves and scarf and handing it to Astrik. Red took off his jacket and handed it to Jazz 

"w-what about me..?" Forte asked, tears rolling out of his eye sockets. Red looked over at Blue and nodded. They both took off their necklaces hidden under heir shirts and handed it to him, along with a spare scarf Blue had.

"You're going to a place much like this, and will hopefully e taken care of by wonderful people. But always remember us, will ya sunshines?" Red asked. The three skeletons nodded as he handed them different bags. "In these are items related to your past,present, and future. Do not lose these." Blue said. "Astrik, you're the oldest. Take care of your siblings." He added

"Astrik, Jazzy, And Forte Serif I love you." Red and Blue said in union and closed the lid to the ship, Red closing his eyes and pressing a button and sent the ship away.

"W-wove you to mom and dad..."  
"D-don't leave me! N-Not like h-him!"  
"I'll take care of them for you, mom and dad."


	2. Where are we?

It took a while, but they don't know how long exactly. Astrik says a couple years, Forte says a month, and jazz says a century. All they know is when they landed they didn't know where they were. 

The sky wasn't the dark brownish grey that they had known up till this point, instead it was a light blue with white things that looked much like cotton floating through the sky, a bright light floating in the middle of it all.

Astrik got out first, helping his siblings out and get their bags on their backs. He picked up Jazz and took ahold of Fortes hand, creating a little barrier of magic to make it so the ship wasn't there. 

"C'mon you two, lets explore" Astrik spoke softly. The two nodded, Jazz clinging to his shirt in an attempt to hide away from the new world.

So they explored the area they landed. It looked like to be the out skirts of a city. They walked into it, looking around before Astrik hissed, setting jazz down and grabbing something from his bag and popping it into his mouth.

"Azzy..w-what was that?" Forte asked, looking up at his older brother.  
"Nothing For. Don't worry." Astrik replied, re picking up Jazzy. "Let's keep going" Forte nodded at him and held out his hand for Astrik, who took it happily.

 

As they walked Astrik sang to Jazz. A song he was taught by Blue... He sighed thinking about it to much wasn't gonna help him figure out how to get his siblings shelter. He watched Jazz nod off in his arms and put her on his back. After making sure she wasn't gonna fall he picked up Forte, who looked up at him, seeming the happiest he's ever seen him.

"yeah For?" Astrik asked, looking forward again towards  
"W-where..where's m-mom and dad?" Forte asked and grabbed onto Astriks shirt.

"I..don't know For. I don't know.."


	3. It's not him, but someone else.

They found an alleyway that seemed to be hidden enough, so they set up camp. Which was really just huddling together in a corner to try and get some warmth until sunrise.

Astrik sighed and huddled Jazz closer, looking at Forte who was clinging onto his side. It was weird being away from home. In the very few times they where away, they stayed with Uncle S. He smiled thinking about it. Uncle Stretch, or Stretch, was one of the best monsters he's ever met, besides his parents. Calm and relaxed, funny. He sighed, wondering if he was in one of the AUs when it collapsed. He hoped to god not, that they may have someone to go to after he found out where the fuck they where.

-Time skip brought by the gigantic bag of goldfish I have-

Jazz woke up first. She was weirdly always up before anyone in the house, and she expecting to be at home. That everything that has happened was a dream. She whimpers when she realized it wasn't, that her parents where gone just like him.

She held onto Astrik a bit longer, basking in the new sunlight, before getting up and looking in her bag. Inside was a bottle of allergy meds, a sketch book and some crayons and some other items. She sighed and closed it, waking Astrik 

"M-morning Azzy" she spoke softly to him as he rubbed his eyes, looking down at her, smiling  
"Morning Jazz." he responded, hugging her.

Jazz smiled, hugging back. Once they pulled back, she glanced at Forte, who was still sleeping.

"Hey Jazz. I'm gonna go see where we are and if we can find some food." Astrik said, getting up and brushing off his pants.

"A-alright Azzy"

 

So Astrik left for at least an hour, trying to find scraps for the two to eat. Not worrying about himself in the slightest.

On his way back, he felt as if he was being watched. He took a longer route to the alleyway, but he still felt it. Suddenly he stoped.

"Heya kid, what ya doing 'ere?"


	4. A/N

Heya guys. Sorry not an update but this is slightly important

I was recently grounded from facebook until I'm older. The reason this is important is that I now have very little connection to someone who helped me get inspiration for this story's plot.

I also have a lot of OneShots I'm doing at the moment.

Here's a pic of what I have to do or is done  
[Writings](http://x-blueberry-sans-x.deviantart.com/art/I-have-too-many-things-to-write-666704575?ga_submit_new=10%3A1488475339)

I will get the chapter done soon but I have little inspiration and I just feel like it's bad. I may start over on said chapter but idk yet.

Well if you actually read this, thank you.

-Author Blue


	5. Its like a clone, but different

Astrik was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't blink. His purple eye lights had gone out as he stood there. He soon found the courage to mutter a single word.

"D...d-dad?" He whispered, more to himself than the person behind him.

He turned around, greeted by the sight of this worlds Red, who wasn't wearing what he usually did. He was wearing a red turtle neck, no jacket, and some grey sweat pants.

"It's the middle 'o winter kid, what you doing outside? Were ya parents?" Red asked.

Astrik, being the responsible and calm teen, freaked the fuck out and teleported to his siblings. He could hear the grunt of confusion come from the other  
monster as he tried to find him.

"Kid! Get the fuck back here!" Red yelled.

Jazzy had gripped his shirt when she heard the voice, tearing up and starting to cry.

"I'm coming back with blue and classic tomorrow, be safe and don't get eaten..."


End file.
